


that would be enough

by sentichefuoripiove



Series: mismatched quotes series [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, a little longer than a drabble but not a full one shot either, idk guys read it as platonic or romantic i honestly give up trying to make sense of it myself, mismatched quotes prompt, post 13x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: She looks down at Alex, his head still resting on her pillow, and forces herself to exhale.He’s here.missing scene post Meredith finding Alex in her bed in 13x11
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Alex Karev, Meredith Grey/Alex Karev
Series: mismatched quotes series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested: _Merlex “The only thing you ever had to do to make me happy was come home at the end of the day.”-the west wing_

Maggie eventually leaves them alone, and for the first time today Meredith isn’t sure of what she’s supposed to do. She spent so many hours running around, scared out of her mind, that sitting still feels _wrong_ , somehow. She looks down at Alex, his head still resting on her pillow, and forces herself to exhale. 

_He’s here._

“I’m sorry” Alex’s voice startles her. His forehead is knitted into a concerned, almost ashamed expression, and Meredith wants to grab his hand and squeeze his guilt away. “I know I should have called, or I should have listened to you and done nothing to begin with, but-”

“Shut up” she just scoffs, roughly shoving at his shoulder until he scoots over enough for her to take her own spot on the bed. If this were anyone else, she’d feel self-conscious about being this rude, but this is _Alex_ , and she knows he understands what she means.

_Thank you for coming back._

“I’m sorry” he says again, his whispered tone barely filling the quiet, dark room. “I really thought I was doing what would make everyone happy.”

Meredith understands. She understood back in the scrub room too, even as she got mad and pretended not to: he was trying to protect Jo, trying to make amends with DeLuca, trying to make Bailey proud. She understands, but she also needs him to understand that she never really cared about any of that.

“The only thing you ever had to do to make _me_ happy was to come home at the end of the day.”

_He’s here._

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of the mismatched quotes series i came up with on tumblr (read more about it [here](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com/post/621202280673345536/send-me-mismatched-quotes-as-prompts). requests are always welcome and you can hit up my [tumblr](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com) any time!
> 
> hope you liked this!


End file.
